Tempi Memorabili
by lazura234
Summary: A series of memorable times of the readerXrequested KHR character. I will be taking any requests. :D
1. Mukuro

**Lazura: Hi Everybody! XD I have been recently reading one-shot stories about readerXKHR characters...soooo I have decided to start one also! :D**

**Requested by: Lenkachu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all. **

* * *

**Mukuro **

You had a dream...where you were standing within a field of flowers in a white sundress...you soon find a boy smiling back at you that seemed to have a pineapple hairstyle along with two mismatched eyes. You try to reach your hand out for him but ended up waking up on the ground of your bedroom floor.

* * *

(Time Skip)

* * *

You ended up walking down a random street of which you normally don't take to get back home from Namimori Middle School and ended up bumping into someone while not looking.

"Oya? Are you okay ojou-san?" said the person you bumped into and offers a hand to pull you up from the ground

"Yeah...I'm fine..." You said as you got up and wiped the dirt off your clothes.

When you took a good look at the person you bumped into...it happened to be a boy with a dark blue pineapple hairstyle, wearing a Kokuyo Uniform, and had mismatched colored eyes of red and blue.

You were amazed by his mismatched eyes that it reminded you so much of a certain character you saw within a dream.

You soon realized that the boy was wondering what you are staring at and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Startled by what he said you said, "N-Nothing! Anyway I have to go home now! Sorry!"

You ran off home not looking back...however the boy was smiling at your fleeting figure.

* * *

You had another dream about the same guy you had of yesterday...but this time your vision was much clearer...You then realized that the guy smiling back at you was the same guy you bumped into earlier. You tried call out to him, but he just mouths words 'ci rivedremo mia cara' from what you think he said...as you later open your eyes to find yourself in your room again.

* * *

You again walked down the pathway where you met the boy...however this time it was a bunch of thug looking men walking your way.

The biggest one of the thugs grabs your arm and says, "Well look what we have here guys..."

You then try to let go of the mans grip...but it was no use...soon a trident was slammed against the thug's arm making him release his grip on you and fall down on someone's chest. You look up and find that its..."Kufufufu~ abbiamo incontrato ancora una volta il mio caro."

"Y-You..." you stared at him at disbelief

The thug then gets up and yells, "WHO THE F***K ARE YOU?!"

"Kufufu~...you better not try to push it or else..." the boy said

You then noticed closely that their was a number that said six on his red eye but then changed to the number four immediately.

"GAH!" The thugs were then surrounded by snakes that were slithering up on their arms.

(Insert Thugs running away like crazy)

After the thugs ran away you then thank the boy again and ask, "What is your name?"

He then looks at you in (E/C) eyes,gently places his hand against your cheek, and said, "Rokudo...Rokudo Mukuro...mia cara, (Y/N)."

* * *

**Lazura: I will be taking requests! :D So please review!**

**Translation: ci rivedremo mia cara - We shall meet again my dear**

**abbiamo incontrato ancora una volta il mio caro- We have met yet again my dear.**


	2. Hibari

**Lazura: This is for BlueberryEmo...HAPPY EARLY(or maybe late...)****BIRTHDAY! From your friend and I! :D (sorry it took so long T-T)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all. **

* * *

**Hibari**

You have been mistreated by both of your parents since you started grade school.

The only person that noticed your pain the most was Hibari, your childhood friend, that allowed you to live with him.

He only became the bloodthirsty guy he is now in order to protect you from people who were like that in order to keep you safe.

However one day, everything had changed...

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

Hibari gritted his teeth as he saw you suffering in pain from the window of the operation room and thought

_If only I made it just in time...then none of this would have happened...would you still be able to smile back at me..._

_Even when you were hurt...you shed not a single tear right in front of anyone..._

_Why...why..._

* * *

_Flashback_

You were as usual heading back home without Hibari(because he said he had paperwork at school)

When all of a sudden you ended up being knocked out cold when you were almost close to Hibari's house.

* * *

By the time you regained consciousness you find that your wrists and legs were tied together by a rope.

You then see men in suits surrounding you saying, "Your awake now...now this will be getting interesting..." the man said within the darkness of the place.

Apparently only you were in the only spot filled with light.

(Time Skip)

They had filled the room with some kind of gas weakening your breathing as you laid on the ground gasping for air.

Soon a shed of light along with a figure that you weren't able visibly see appeared right in front of you.

You muttered as an unnoticed tear drop fell off your cheek, "K-Kyoya-kun..."

Right before you were about to lose consciousness you heard the figure say, "You Herbivore."

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

Hibari was right next to your hospital bed as you laid quietly.

Apparently what had happened that day was that Kusakabe-san and Hibird were watching you from afar since Hibari couldn't walk you home along with a certain spartan tutor that was watching you up in a tree.

The men that captured you happened to be some rogue mafia family that wanted to test their strength against the suppose it strong cloud guardian of the Vongola Family. However after they left you alone in the gas filled room, they were completely annihilated cause Hibari was told by Kusakabe along with a certain Spartan tutor telling him of what happened to you. Unfortunately he didn't believe Kusakabe at first until Reborn had told him...

_Flashback _

"B-But! Kyo-san! (N/Y) -san is really in danger!" Tetsuya said while panting as Hibird landed

"What nonsense are you spouting Kusakabe Tetsuya." Hibari glared

"What he saying is true, Hibari Kyoya..." said a voice from the window

Hibari then said, "Infant."

"Ciaossu! Hibari! But what he said(referring to Kusakabe) was true alright, look they even left a video message." Reborn said as he played the small video camera of Leon and showed to Hibari.

"Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family...if you want her back*turns the camera to the tied up you* you're going to have to defeat us in order to reach her."

Hibari soon clenched is fists and headed out the door with a puzzled Kusakabe asking him what's wrong. Reborn just smirked as he watched Hibari heading towards the area of which you were taken away to.

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"You Herbivore." Hibari said as he picked up your unconscious body off the ground and headed for the direction of the hospital.

* * *

**Back to the hospital... **

**Your POV**

_Dream Sequence_**  
**

You find yourself awake in a dark empty place.

"H-Hibari? Where are you?" you said as you turned your head every where to look for your savior.

Soon voices came into your mind stating, "Maybe Hibari doesn't need me anymore...maybe I should leave him that way he won't think I'm a disturbance..."

You yelped,"NO!" while clutching to your head.

Finally one huge voice stated, "Maybe I should have died..."

"NO!" you finally fell down to your knees and cried thinking

_I know Hibari thinks I might be a disturbance to him, but that can't be true! _

All of a sudden a familiar warm voice resounded throughout your mind, "_Of course that's not true, you stupid herbivore." _

"Eh?" you said before you were enveloped by a warm light

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

**Hibari's POV **

"Hn?"

Hibari soon woken up by a sudden grunting sound, looks over to you and finds you with your hands to your head, along with muttering some words.

He finally hears you say, "That can't be true!"

He hugged you and then said into your ear, "Of course that's not true, you stupid herbivore."

* * *

You wake up to find yourself held by Hibari by the time you opened your eyes.

"H-Hibari..." you said as you began to blush because this was something Hibari would never do for anyone and you knew that for sure.

"Don't do that again, (Y/Full Name)." He said as he looked at you straight into your (E/C) eyes. You were still shocked by the fact that Hibari was not his usual self but then suddenly felt something on your lips. Your eyes widened to find yourself being kissed by the Hibari, the stoic/ violent guy you have been friends with this whole time, is kissing you. He pulls away, tilts your head up close to his face, and said, "From now on, you are mine and mine alone."

* * *

**Lazura: So how was that? :D I will continue to accept requests.**

**So please Review! *bows***


	3. Byakuran

**Lazura: This was requested by lenkachu, sync94, and nanadive! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all. **

* * *

**Byakuran**

You became the replacement assistant for Byakuran right after what happened to 'Leo'.

* * *

"Byakuran-sama, the transportation of Melone Base has been successful." you said as you came into Byakuran's room to report.

"Hm~! Thank-you for telling your report, (Y/N)-chan!" Byakuran said before taking another marshmallow.

"It was no problem, Byakuran-sama." you smiled back at him.

"Oh, one more thing I want you to do before you do the other stuff I requested." he said with a serious tone.

"What is it, Byakuran-sama?"

"Can you buy me more marshmallows?" Byakuran says to you with huge puppy dog eyes.

You sighed in defeat and replied back before heading out, "Yes, I'll go buy some more marshmallows...the regular or the mini?"

"Both~!" Byakuran said with glee before you left the room.

* * *

**Right after you finished your job and brought back Byakuran his marshmallows...**

"Yay! Thank you~!" Byakuran said he was about to take a bite off of one, but then you said, "Are marshmallows really deliciou-"

You tried to say, but your mouth was soon stuffed with a half-eaten marshmallow thanks to a smiling Byakuran who turned your face close to his and said, "You tell me~"

You tried to open your mouth to reply but he soon french-kisses you(with the marshmallow in your mouth).

By the time he pulled away from you he said, "Thanks for the rewarding marshmallows, (Y/N)-chan~"

Byakuran walked away happily as you just stood there shocked to the core.

* * *

**The next day...you were avoiding Byakuran.**

So Byakuran finally found you hiding in your office, under the desk.

"(Y/N)-chan~ What are you doing under the table?"

"N-Nothing, Byakuran-sama..." you said quietly as you continued to keep your face hidden from him.

Byakuran lifted your face up close to his face to the point where your foreheads are touching each other's.

"(Y/N), you look pale. Do you want a marshmallow?" Byakuran said while holding up a pack of marshmallows.

Your eyes opened wide.

"No more marshmallows!"

You ran out of the room screaming.

Leaving Byakuran, who just took a bite into another marshmallow.

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry Byakuran fans, but this is as much as I can think of for Byakuran.**

**So please Review and I'll be taking more requests! :D**


	4. Fran

**Lazura: This one was requested by Lenkachu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all. **

* * *

**Fran**

You and Fran were raised together in the mountains.

* * *

Somewhere within the mountains near a river...

"Fran! Wait for me!" You call out to Fran who was moving faster than you.

"But (Y/N), you're really slow when it comes to finding out where I am." Fran said as he puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Eh?! How did you!...You used your powers again didn't you." You huffed while eyeing at Fran.

"Hm..."

"Don't 'hm' me mister! You know that's cheating!" You scolded at Fran.

"Fine, fine. Just let me show you a trick, just this once."

You shrug in defeat and replied, "Fine, but no funny business."

"Okay. Watch." Fran holds onto his head as an apple shaped hat appeared on Fran's head.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" You asked.

"Remember, (Y/N), I have these powers that are like magic."

"Though at least you can use powers...I can't even do anything except make things multiply." You said as you grabbed a rock. When you tossed, there were five similar rocks that were thrown into the river.

Yes, you had the cloud attribute flame, but at this point you didn't know what this power was called.

"At least you can make stuff multiply. I wish I had yours instead, then I can have an unlimited supply of Granny's desserts!" Fran announced out loud.

"Hey, since you're that hungry, let's go see if Granny has made apple pie?" You reached out for Fran's hand.

"Hm, you're right! Onwards." Fran dashed off immediately.

"Hey! Wait for me!" You ran after.

* * *

Ten Years Later...

"(Y/N), can you tell Bel-sempai to stop throwing knives at me." Fran pleaded in a monotone way as he continued to dodge Bel's knives directed at him.

"Not my fault that you called him a 'stupid prince'." You answered back as you continued to watch the scene unfold.

"(Y/N). That's really mean of you." Fran turned his head over to you and instead of getting a remark from you. Bel's knives finally had hit his frog hat.

"Sempai would you please stop." You turn over to Belphegor.

"Why should I when the froggy made me, the prince, look like I died in that last battle." Belphegor states.

You sighed as you grabbed Fran's hand and started running off to your secret hideout within the Varia headquarters.

* * *

After all that running away from Bel's mink, you and Fran had finally made it to the hideout(it was somewhere close to the library that Mammon uses) .

"Fran...next time...don't upset Sempai."

"Hm."

"Don't 'Hm' me again." You faced him with a serious face.

"I just remembered something Granny told us."

"What?" You ask, but within a split second you received a kiss on the cheek from Fran.

Soon after Fran finished, "Granny said that we should always thank people. So thank you, (Y/N)"

Fran materialized out of the hideout leaving you with a bright red face yelling, "FRAN! GET BACK HERE NOW!".

* * *

**Lazura: I will be accepting more requests! :D**

**Please Review! **


	5. Adult Reborn

**Lazura: This one was requested by: theanimerockz25, Asumi Ayumi, and Nightstar09! **

**HUGE REMINDER: HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBORN! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

******(Y/WC) - Your Weapon of Choice.**

* * *

**Adult Reborn**

You were an assassin that worked for the Vongola alongside Reborn. Today you and Reborn were assigned on a mission together to hunt down a rogue famiglia on the run. Just before you left, Vongola Nono asked you to stay.

* * *

"What do you need, Kyuudaime?" You ask sounding as if you were in a hurry to catch up with the stubborn hitman.

"I just wanted to tell you something..." Nono motions his hand to lean closer.

Once you had finally heard what Nono had to say, a smirk grew on your face and you replied back to Nono, "I will make sure he gets notified of that."

* * *

"Oi! Baka-(Y/N)." Reborn called out to you.

"Will you quit calling me that Reborn!" You angrily replied as a tick mark appeared on your head.

"Whatever. After all, I know you are going to mess up."

"Please. Since when did the number one hitman, criticized an assassin's job."

"The fact that I am the number one hitman." Reborn smirked as his fedora was tilted down to hide his eyes.

You just playfully rolled your eyes at him as you both head in the direction of the next target.

* * *

**~Time Skips~**

* * *

As the targets were sent off somewhere by the other members...

You tap Reborn's shoulder and he turns over to you with a glare stating: 'What do you want now?'

You shove a small card at his face and left immediately.

Reborn puzzled by what was in the card, read it, and finally said to himself, "Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

The next week you were supposed to be sparring with Reborn.

However you were angry because Reborn didn't arrive on time but late.

"Reborn! Why are you late?!" You asked while you held your(Y/WC).

"Since when did you began to worry about what I do." Reborn stared down at you.

"Hmph. Like I was ever wor-" You were stopped right after something had landed on your head.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" You grabbed whatever was on your head and gave Reborn a glare.

"Hmph. Be seeing you." Reborn said as he leaving you in the training room.

_What the...heck just happened..._

You thought as you rubbed the back of your head.

You looked down to find a card with a box.

You opened the box to find a single red rose.

By the time you finally looked at the card, you smiled.

* * *

**The Card: **

_To: Baka-(Y/N)_

_ Thanks._

_ - R _

* * *

**Lazura: I will be accepting more requests! :)**

**Please Review! **


	6. Tsuna

**Lazura: This one was requested by: nanadive, iceheart2180, theanimerockz25, Nightstar09, UmiNight Angel Neko, and Alexa! :D**

**HUGE REMINDER: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all. **

* * *

**Tsuna **

You met Tsuna for the first time when everyone that Tsuna knew forgot his birthday.

* * *

You were walking down the street as usual for your usual walk. You suddenly met with a spiky brown haired boy that looked around your age, muttering on the ground of the sidewalk.

You go up right next to him and ask, "Hey. Are you ok?"

Tsuna's head bobs up with a look of disappointment.

* * *

You treated Tsuna to lunch at a restaurant.

"Thank you...uh."

"Call me (Y/N). So the reason why you were on the sidewalk was because your friends and family forgot your birthday?"

"Yeah. They only remembered someone else's."

"That's really cruel. Well Tsuna, let's go out on a date!" You declared.

"EH?!" Tsuna was bewildered by your response, but was at least happy that you cared.

* * *

You took Tsuna to the Amusement Park, rode on many rides,Tsuna kind of look sick so you guys finally went to the arcades..

"Oh! Tsuna! Let's play that!" You point to a crane game.

"Eh?" Tsuna was soon dragged over to the crane game.

After probably ten times, you give up.

"How about I give it a try?" Tsuna asked.

"Are you sure? I think this one hates us." You pointed at the machine.

"Yeah I'm sure. So which stuffed animal did you want?"

"The Lion." You pointed at the lion sitting at the peak of a pile of other stuff animals.

"Okay."

* * *

**Few minutes later... **

* * *

"Whoa! Tsuna, you got it!"

"Yeah, here." Tsuna hands you the animal.

"Eh? You sure, I mean today is your birthday."

"It's a reward for having a fun day. Thank you, (Y/N)." Tsuna smiled at you as he placed the lion in your hands.

* * *

You kept that lion for even ten years...

* * *

**Extra: TYL Tsuna **

"Yes, Tsuna?" You looked up to find Tsuna waiting for you to finish the rest of your paperwork.

"It's that time of year again." Tsuna reminded you.

"Ah, the day when we first met, right?"

"Yes, the day that I fell in love with you." Tsuna kisses you on your lips.

"The day where it all began." You said as You and Tsuna turn to look at a picture of Tsuna's famiglia and you. Finally sitting right next to the picture was a familiar stuffed animal.

* * *

**Lazura: I'm sorry, I think I kind of rushed Tsuna's a bit...Anyway I will continue to accept more requests~ :D**

**Please Review!**


	7. Enma

**Lazura: This one was requested by: Lenkachu, Serika Ootori, and PrincipessaBel! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

**Enma**

You were just a regular girl bystander heading off to Namimori Middle School. Though one day you decided to take a different route.

* * *

"Hm~ Let's take this route since there's a small river." You decided.

As you walked down the road to the bridge, find somebody staring out into the river.

_Huh? Who's that? _

You moved a bit faster to get a closer look at who was staring out at the river. After a few minutes of quiet steps near the person, you finally caught a glimpse of who was staring out of the river. A boy with red hair wearing the Shimon Middle School uniform knelt to the ground to feed some of the neighboring stray cats that visit the river.

"Hello?" You tapped his shoulder startling him, "Bwah!"

Making the cats run away, but the boy sighed as he turned around to see you.

"I-I'm sorry for startling you..." You apologized while bowing in front of him.

"It's ok." was all the boy replied back and began heading off.

You yelled back at him, "Um! What's your name?"

His garnet colored eyes stared back at your (E/C) eyes with a dim expression and answered, "Enma. Kozarto Enma."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

You take the same route from Yesterday hoping that you would meet Enma again, but sadly no luck.

"Drats." You muttered as you continued heading for school.

* * *

**Later that Day...**

* * *

You took the same route again to head back home this time. However you finally saw Enma there, but covered in injuries.

"K-Kozarto-san!" Shocked you rushed over to him and took out a handkerchief to clean the wounds.

"You." Enma said as he turned over to you.

"Follow me. I'll help tend your wounds. I won't take 'No' for an answer right after seeing those wounds."

Enma nodded and followed you to your house.

* * *

**At Your House... **

* * *

As you continued to tend to his wounds, you asked him, "How did you get injured this much?"

"That's..." Enma explained to you how he is, but you continued to frown.

"Kozarto-san..." You felt like you couldn't do anything to help him as he explained.

He stopped after noticing your bore a worried expression.

Enma smiled and lifted your face up close to his.

"Don't worry." He stated as he kissed your forehead.

You blushed as Enma continued to smile at you.

* * *

**Extra: TYL Enma**

"Enma!" You call out as run up to the red-head.

"What? (Y/N)." He asked.

"Did you forget already! We're supposed to meet Tsuna and the others today!" You reminded him.

"Aha...It seems so. We'll lets go." Enma held out his right hand to you. You smiled as you placed your left hand.

The sun shined brightly as it gleamed on your ring creating a reflection of you and Enma smiling together.

* * *

**Lazura: I will be taking more requests! :D**

**Please Review! xD**


	8. Yamamoto

**Lazura: Sorry for not updating in a while, school is just dragging me down no matter how much I want to update :I **

**Requested by: UnseenSilverWind and Laciesmilegurl.**

**I don't own KHR at all!**

* * *

**Yamamoto**

* * *

You were just passing by the gates of Namimori Middle to go buy groceries when all of a sudden...

"Look out!" somebody called out to you from behind.

You then find the shadow of a very tall person. Though you along with the person ended up getting knocked over and dropped straight to the ground.

"Ow!" You yelped, but instead of feeling the stone ground you found yourself on someone's chest.

_...This is not right..._

You thought for a moment.

The guy who landed on you got up slowly, but looked like he was in pain.

"Ugh..." He groaned.

You noticed that a baseball rolled of to side giving you a picture of what happened.

_That must've hurt a lot. _

You asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Haha~ I guess so." He replied while scratching the back of his head.

However you immediately noticed that his forehead was bleeding.

_Was that from the impact?_

You quickly got out your handkerchief and began removing the excess blood.

"Eh?" He muttered in surprise as you wiped off the blood.

"You don't have to do that." The guy responded.

"No. It's my fault that you got hit in the process." You stopped wiping the blood and faced him, "So please...let me finish."

"O-Okay..."He answered.

* * *

After wiping off the blood you placed a band-aid with a smiling dog picture on him.

"There!" I announced in glee.

"Oh, your really good at this." He complimented.

"You're welcome." I smiled back at him. "However this is the only band-aid I have, so you have to endure it."

"It's okay! I love dogs anyway!"

"That's a relief."

He helped you up and introduced himself, "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. And you are?"

"(Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N)." Yamamoto's hand reached out and you took his hand.

"Same here." You said as you shook his hand in reply.

* * *

And that was how you met Yamamoto.

To be continued...

* * *

**Lazura: Okay this one-shot may be continued depending on requests...so please review :) **


	9. Belphegor

**Lazura: Never type a document through an iPhone, I swear it can cause casualties cuz I when I woke up to post this now I ended up crash landing to the ground. Anyway, happy birthday Belphegor! :D**

**The ones who requested this were Lenkachu and nanadive**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

**Belphegor**

* * *

You were a friend of Rasiel and Belphegor as the supposed fiance of the next King to be.

Today you were finally invited to meet Rasiel and Belphegor upon receiving an invitation from their father.

"Lady (Y/N), we're almost at the castle." one of your servants said.

"Thank you, Roland." You thanked the servant.

"You're welcome."

"Lady (Y/N), this way." one of the servants of Bel and Rasiel led you to the gardens.

Upon arriving at the scene you find Rasiel and Bel throwing knives at each other.

"Rasiel-sama. Bel-sama. Lady (Y/N) has arrived."

"We're busy here." The twins continued throwing their knives.

"Hmph! And you two call yourselves princes. We're leaving Roland." You turned away only to find Bel and Rasiel in front of you.

"What did you say." They said with a serious tone.

"It is none of your concern since you two are focused on that silly game of yours." You pointed out.

"Shishishi~ principessa, why don't you play a round or two?" Bel suggested as a knife magically appeared in his hand.

"No. I-"

"You just got here." Rasiel placed a hand on your shoulder making you want to jolt up and scream but you refused. However you didn't expect what was going to happen next.

Rasiel suddenly took your hand and kissed it, "It would be a shame if you didn't stay for a while."

A knife flew between you and Rasiel leaving an oblong hole, you turn to find Belphegor with an unhappy grin on his face.

"Oi. She's mine." Belphegor marched up to you and grabbed your right shoulder.

"So? Only the future king gets to keep her." Rasiel grabbed your left shoulder.

As they continued to argue on who you belong to, you yelped in pain, "Ouch!"

The twins noticed this and immediately let go of you.

"Now look at what you've done! You hurt my principessa!" Belphegor raged at his brother by tossing three knives at Rasiel. However Rasiel dodged each one without getting hit.

"And whose fault is that?!" Rasiel back fired.

Thus the twins got into another competition of throwing knives at each other.

All you did was drink tea while watching them afar from the fight.

* * *

Though in the end it was tie, Olgelt carried Rasiel away to send him to bed for rest while you looked over at Belphegor.

"What are you looking at?" He huffed as the trickles of blood on his face began to dry.

"You, of course." You replied.

"Hmph. Why would you stay with a Prince like me, when you have that b*****d King?" Belphegor questioned you.

You sat there in silence with your hair covering your face.

"What? Answer me, yo-" Belphegor tried to throw an insult at you but noticed that you were holding his bloodied hand.

"Why?"

"Because..." You smiled at him, "I see you and your brother as someone special."

Belphegor gave a smirk, sat up, and said, "Then from this day onward, I will make you my principessa rather than letting that low-life have you."

"W-Wait...I didn't mean it lik-" You exclaimed while standing up.

"Tu sei la mia principessa solo." Belphegor kneeled before you, and finally kissed your hand.

As you became red upon reaction to Belphegor's actions, another person in the castle glare down at the scene in envy.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Lazura: I'm planning to type the TYL Belphegor later today that is if I finish it(hopefully I will). So stay tuned and review! XD**


End file.
